Must Have Done Something Right
by Sheena Is A Punk Rocker
Summary: MozexLoomer fluff!  Kind of a songfic I guess... REVIEW! don't just read and not review! i need feedback!


Jennifer Mosely was walking down the hallways of the high school, on her way to her fourth period math class. She heard getting slammed into a locker and knew it was her boyfriend, Billy Loomer, beating up Coconut Head (most likely). She and Billy had been secretly dating for a year now. He still let people think of him as a bully. She knew better. The reason no one knew about them dating was because he didn't want anyone to see him being nice for once. Jennifer didn't mind (much). She loved him.

She and Ned Bigby had dated in the ninth grade but had later realized that they were better off as friends. When they broke up, Billy had started sending Jennifer more sappy love notes, which is why she even considered going out with him at the time. But as time went on, Jennifer got to know him better and she was now in love with him.

Jennifer made it to her math class and sat in her assigned seat in the back. Billy walked through the door a minute later and sat next to her. "Hey," he whispered, smiling at her.

"Hi Billy," she replied, also smiling. No one ever suspected anything going on between the two of them. They just saw Jennifer and Billy as friends.

He grabbed her hand under the desk and gave it a squeeze before letting go. That was his way of telling her, "I love you" in public.

"Why can't we tell anyone?" She asked him in a whisper while their classmates were distracted. she asked him this every day.

He always gave the same answer. "I can't let anyone see that I care about someone. No one would treat me the same."

Jennifer rolled her eyes and dropped the subject when the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

Billy always felt horrible after Jennifer asked her daily question but couldn't let even her find out. By the end of class, he had decided to stop being so selfish and tell Jennifer that he was okay with them going public... that is, until he saw a poster for the upcoming talent show. That's when he got an idea.

It was lunchtime and Billy was sitting with Crony and Buzz as usual. "Hey guys, listen. You know how the talent show's coming up?"

"Yeah," Crony said. Buzz just nodded.

"Well, I think our band should enter."

"In the talent show? Dude, why?"

"You'll find out later. And we're playing a cover."

"Which song?"

"I was thinking 'Must Have Done Something Right'. You guys _can_ play it, right?"

Crony and Buzz nodded. But then Crony said, "Dude, we're gonna need a second guitarist _and_ someone to play piano."

Billy remembered Jennifer telling him once that Ned played guitar. "I'll be back," he said.

He walked over to Jennifer's table and smiled at her. "Hi Jennifer."

"Hi Billy," she said. "What's up?"

"I actually need to talk to Bigby here." He looked at Ned, who looked like he was ready to piss his pants. Billy laughed. "I'm not gonna beat you up."

Ned didn't look convinced. He looked at Billy suspiciously. "What do you want?"

"Follow me."

Ned got up and followed Billy to an empty lunch table. They sat down and Billy asked, "You play guitar, right?"

"Yeah...?"

"How good are you?"

"Well, I've been playing since like seventh grade so I'm pretty good now."

"If I get you the TABs for a song, would you be able to figure it out?" Billy, just like pretty much any other guitarist, always read TAB. He _could_ read notes. He just chose not to and figured Ned did too.

"Probably," Ned said. "Depends on the song."

"It's a Relient K song."

"You listen to Relient K?"

"Yeah. So, could you figure it out?"

"Definitely."

"Great. I'll talk to you tomorrow then." Billy was about to leave when he thought of something else. "Hey, Bigby. You know anyone that plays piano?"

Ned thought about it. "The only person I can think about is Coconut Head."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then." Billy walked over to Coconut Head and easily got him to give in.

_**Later**_

"Why won't you tell me what this big secret is that your keeping from me?" Jennifer asked. She and Billy were in an empty classroom after school.

Billy wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "It's a surprise! And if I _told _you than it wouldn't be a surprise anymore!"

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "You can't even give me a hint?"

"Only that it has to do with the talent show. So you'd better be there."

"Well maybe I won't go. You know, since you won't tell me _why_ I'm going." She smiled.

Billy kissed her. "It's a _surprise_! I can't tell you but I'm pretty sure you're gonna love it."

"You'd better hope I do."

He kissed her again. "You will. I promise."

"Fine. I'll be at the talent show," Jennifer said, finally giving in. Then she jokingly added, "You're lucky you're cute."

_**Day of the talent show**_

Billy waited anxiously for his band to be announced. He looked around. Everyone was where they were supposed to be. He was singing and playing rhythm guitar, Ned was playing lead guitar, Crony was on bass, Buzz was behind the drumset, and Coconut Head was behind the piano.

Finally, Billy heard it. "And now last but not least, Grim Grey!"

He heard the roar of the crowd, made up of most of the student body, as the curtain on the stage was raised. When everyone had calmed down, Billy stepped up to the microphone, his guitar on his back. "Um. Hi everyone. Uh, this is a Relient K song that most of you probably know." He took a deep breath and continued. "And I'd like to dedicate this song to my amazing, beautiful girlfriend, Jennifer Mosely."

There was silence in the auditorium. Jennifer's eyes met Billy's. He smiled at her and she smiled back and mouthed, "I love you."

That was all the motivation Billy needed. He turned to the rest of the band and Buzz counted off for them. They started playing, Billy singing.

_We should get jerseys_

_'Cause we make a good team_

_But yours would look better than mine_

_'Cause you're out of my league_

_And I know that it's so cliché_

_To tell you that everyday_

_I spend with you is the new best day of my life_

_Everyone watching us_

_Just turns away with disgust_

_This jealousy they can see_

_That we've got it going on_

_And I'm wracking my brain for a new improved way_

_To let you know you're more to me than what I know how to say_

_You're okay with the way_

_This is going to be_

_'Cause this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen_

Jennifer was crying by now, which is something she _never_ did. Suzie looked at her, alarmed. "Jennifer, what's wrong?"

"I have the most amazing boyfriend ever," Jennifer said, smiling through her tears.

Suzie looked relieved. At least Jennifer was crying because she was happy.

_If anyone can make me a better person you could_

_All I gotta say is I must have done something good_

_You came along one day and you rearranged my life_

_All I gotta say is I must have done something right_

_I must have something right_

_Well maybe I'm just lucky_

_'Cause it's hard to believe_

_Believe that somebody like you'd end up with someone like me_

What seemed to be all of the girls in the entire school said, "Awwww!" at that verse.

_And I know that it's so cliché_

_To talk about you this way_

_But I'll push all my inhibitions aside_

_It's so very obvious_

_To everyone watching us_

_That we have got something real good going on_

_And I'm wracking my brain for a new_

_Improved way to let you know you're more to me than what I know how to say_

_You're okay with the way_

_This is going to be_

_'Cause this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen_

At this point, almost everyone was singing along. Billy held the microphone out to the crowd so they could sing the chorus themselves.

_If anyone can make me a better person you could_

_All I gotta say is I must have done something good_

_You came along one day and you rearranged my life_

_All I gotta say is I must've done something right_

_I must have done something right_

The band was at the breakdown now. Then they got to the chorus again and Billy palm muted the chords he played on his guitar while singing:

_If anyone can make me a better person you could_

He went back to playing normally.

_All I gotta say is I must have done something good  
You came along one day and you rearranged my life_

_All I gotta say is I must have done something right_

_I must have done something right_

They were on the last chorus now. Coconut Head and Ned started singing backup.

_If anyone can make me a better person you could_

_All I gotta say is I must have done something right_

_You came along one day and you rearranged my life_

_All I gotta say is I must have done something right_

_I must have done something right_

_I must have done something right_

They ended the song and the school went crazy! Billy could barely hear himself think over the roar of the crowd. When everyone had calmed down a little, he said into the microphone, "I love you Jennifer. And now everyone knows." His eyes met hers and looked about ready to cry again. Billy smiled at her.

After the band had packed up all their equipment and instruments, Billy walked around the school until he found Jennifer. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "What'd you think."

She turned in his arms to look at him. At first she didn't say anything and Billy started panicking. Then she kissed him and when they broke apart she stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "That's the sweetest thing a guy has ever done for me. Thank you." Then she looked him in the eye and added. "I love you."

Billy hugged her closer to him and said, "I love you too."

**A/N**: I got this idea a couple of days ago on a forum and decided to write a fic about it. Hope you guys liked it! The song was "Must Have Done Something Right" by Relient K 'cause it was _beyond_ perfect for this! Read/Review!!!!!

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own NDSSG. Dunno who DOES own it, but I sure don't! lol And the song belongs to the amazing band, Relient K!


End file.
